11 Louds a Leapin'
|season=2 |number=27 |image=11 Louds a Leapin' Title Card.png |caption= |airdate=November 25, 2016 |production=201 |writer=Sammie Crowley Whitney Wetta Kevin Sullivan |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=Homespun |next=Intern for the Worse }} " " is the twenty-seventh episode of The Loud House, and also notably both the first episode produced for the show's second season as well as the series' Christmas episode. Summary It is Christmas Eve in Royal Woods, and as it often is, the household of the Loud family is bustling with activity. Lincoln is up in his room, dressing up to go sledding, when he tells the viewers that there's no better time to be here, before heading out of his room to observe the activities of his ten sisters. Luna is trying to write a Christmas song but is having trouble coming up with one, while Luan has just gotten a good start telling her "12 Puns of Christmas", which Lily does not think are very funny. Leni is trying to design herself a Christmas outfit, but she keeps making them from other decorations. Lori calls Bobby to tell him that he shouldn't let the fact that it's their first Christmas as a couple put any pressure on his trying to find a present for her (which he is having trouble deciding on). Lincoln goes downstairs and tries to get his boots out from the nearby pile, but Lola volunteers to get them for him and does so. When Lincoln asks her why, she tells him that she wants to get on Santa Claus's nice list, so she's doing as many good deeds as she can to offset her past nastiness. Lisa, however, tells her that will never work, showing her mathematical equation saying that Santa is not real. Lynn Jr. and Lucy, meanwhile, are searching all over the house for where Rita and Lynn Sr. have hidden the gifts. And finally, Rita is busy putting up all the stockings (and wishing she had a bigger chimney) while Lynn Sr. is baking his figgy pudding (which the kids are not keen on trying). Just then, Lincoln hears loud complaining from Mr. Grouse and points out that the man always lives up his name, especially around Christmas. Lincoln, however, decides not to let Mr. Grouse's complaints dampen his holiday spirit, and goes outside with his Fearsome Flyer 8000 sled, which he has dubbed "Big Red". After accidentally getting caught in a net that Lana has set in an attempt to catch one of Santa's reindeer (which she wants as a pet), Lincoln goes sledding down the family slide. Unfortunately, he hits a rock, and although he is unharmed, "Big Red" lands in Mr. Grouse's back yard. Lincoln tells the viewers this is bad news, because Mr. Grouse always takes away anything that ends up in his yard. Not wanting his sled to suffer that fate, Lincoln calls up Clyde (who is attaching a sprig of mistletoe to his hat so he can get a kiss from Lori) and explains his dilemma to him. Clyde soon arrives and Lincoln explains the plan to him. He wants Clyde to go up to Mr. Grouse's front door and keep him distracted by singing Christmas carols, hopefully giving Lincoln enough time to sneak into Mr. Grouse's back yard and retrieve "Big Red". Unfortunately, while Clyde is singing, Mr. Grouse hears a noise out back due to Lincoln almost knocking over a wheelbarrow of firewood and goes out back, getting his hands on Lincoln's sled while the boy hides in said wheelbarrow. Lincoln is saddened that now he may never get his sled back, but then he sees that Mr. Grouse is going out for a bit and figures he may have another chance. Getting Clyde to provide lookout, Lincoln sneaks into Mr. Grouse's house through the doggie door and quickly manages to find "Big Red". Just as he's about to leave, though, he notices an old photo of a young Mr. Grouse with his own Fearsome Flyer 1000 sled. Just then, Lincoln hears Mr. Grouse opening his door and does his best to stay hidden, but he is eventually caught and ends up breaking "Big Red" in the process. Mr. Grouse tries to gives Lincoln's parents a call about this, but Lincoln's parents and sisters are too busy with their own doings to answer the phone. Mr. Grouse then gets a phone call from one of his relatives. Lincoln listens in on Mr. Grouse's conversation and learns that the man hasn't seen his family in five years and can't afford to travel and see them, as opposed to how Lincoln spends every day with his own rather large family. Feeling sorry for Mr. Grouse, Lincoln offers his sympathy, but the old man does not want to talk about it and sends him away. Lincoln heads back home to find his family still going about on with their own things. In particular, Lori, who has a bad habit of opening presents too early, has just received a very large present in the mail and is desperately trying to resist the urge to open it before tomorrow morning, while Lola volunteers to take a taste of Lynn Sr.'s figgy pudding when the other sisters won't. Lincoln calls his sisters together and tells them that he just found out why Mr. Grouse is so mean to them, explaining what he just found out about the poor guy. Upon hearing Lincoln's story, the sisters realize they've been so caught up in their own accomplishments and desires that they forgot they should be thinking of others. This gives Luna the realization that she'd had the wrong idea for her past attempts at writing a Christmas song and now has the proper spirit. As she goes upstairs to write her song, Lincoln elaborates to his sisters on his plan to cheer up their neighbor. Later that evening, Mr. Grouse is awoken from his nap by the sound of caroling outside. He goes to his front door and is greeted by the Loud family, as well as Clyde and his dads, who all sing the new song that Luna just wrote, "That's What Christmas is All About". They then present him with a special gift from all of them - a bus card, so that he can go see his family tomorrow; until then, they've all come to spend Christmas Eve with him (during which Rita and Lynn Sr. finally show their faces onscreen). Mr. Grouse, touched at their gratitude, invites them in, and after Leni gives him a new vest (which she made from his curtains), he apologizes to the Louds from his grouchy behavior and, in return for their kindness, gives back everything he took from them. The next morning, after the Loud kids have all opened their presents, Lori finally opens the large present she received yesterday; it turns out to be Bobby himself, having decided to mail himself to Lori because he couldn't decide on the perfect present. Lisa then states that she now does believe Santa exists, as she managed to get a photo of him (actually Mr. Grouse dressed as Santa) leaving a present behind the couch. Lynn and Lucy find said present and reveal that it's for Lincoln; he opens it up to find that Mr. Grouse has given him his old Fearsome Flyer 1000 sled. Lincoln goes outside to see Mr. Grouse just as he's getting ready to go see his family, and thanks him for the sled, though Mr. Grouse remarks with a wink that he should thank Santa for it. Lincoln then goes to ride his new sled, saying that he got the best present ever - a new friend. However, he hits the same rock as before and his new sled flies into and breaks Mr. Grouse's window. Luan then wishes a Merry Christmas to the viewers as she finally says her twelfth pun and then suddenly gets caught in one of Lana's traps. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 2, Volume 1: Relative Chaos Notes *One of the calendars that Bobby considers buying for Lori is of "Unamused Feline", an obvious parody of . *Howard McBride's hair color is erroneously colored light brown rather than its usual dark red hue in this episode. It would be colored this way again in "Snow Way Down" and "Last Loud on Earth". *Prior to this episode's original broadcast, Nickelodeon posted a sing-along video titled "YESvember" on Nick.com and YouTube, which included several brief clips from this episode. One of the clips used was of the Louds and McBrides decorating Mr. Grouse's living room, thus accidentally spoiling the reveal of Lynn Sr. and Rita's faces. The video was subsequently reposted with that particular clip replaced by a clip from The Thundermans episode "Winter Thunderland". Errors *During the Louds' song to Mr. Grouse, Luna is front and center with Lincoln to her left (viewer's right), between Lana and Lucy, but when the camera zooms out in the line "It's what you give, not what you get", Lincoln and Luna have shifted position slightly to the right. External links * * Category:Christmas productions